Le Quarterback et Son Assistante
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "The Quarterback and His Assistant" by kyoshi rin : Une collection d'one-shots, de drabbles et de ficlets dédié au seul et unique quarterback de Deimon et à sa charmante assistante personnelle. La plupart auront un rating T, si jamais il y a du M je vous le préciserai. Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Eyeshield 21
1. Le Jeu du Gentil Garçon

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : kiyoshi rin_

* * *

Le Jeu du Gentil Garçon

* * *

« Relax. Respire. Ne stresse pas. Juste sourit et sois gentil. » La brunette des Devil Bats continuait de répéter ce mantra au quarterback qui était assis là avec ses pieds sur la table. Il ne la regardait même pas, mais tapait furieusement sur son ordinateur, travaillant sur Dieu sait quoi.

« Relax, satanée copine. Tu devrais te dire ça à toi-même. » Il souffla une bulle de son chewing-gum sans sucre et puis continua de le mâcher.

« Hiruma-kun ! Tu sais combien aujourd'hui est important pour nous ! » Rouspéta-t-elle en se retenant de lui envoyer un ballon à la tête : elle arrivait à viser désormais grâce à des leçons privées de la part de son quarterback de petit ami. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et les choses s'étaient finalement tassés jusqu'à ce que ses parents découvrent leur relation un beau soir. Son père rentrait tard du boulot puisqu'il avait été retardé par une soirée en l'honneur des nouveaux venus, lorsqu'il remarqua le couple devant la maison. Sa chère petite fille avec un garçon ressemblant fortement à un délinquant aux cheveux peroxydés. Son père lui avait fait tout avoué le soir même, apprenant par-là que la prunelle de leurs yeux à son épouse et à lui-même s'était récolté un petit copain. Au moins savaient-ils désormais qu'il n'était pas si délinquant que ça, parce que pour eux ceux tombant dans cette catégorie ne pouvait pas prétendre au top 5 de leur lycée. Oh, et ils ne l'avaient jamais vu manier l'AK-47 et elle n'espérait qu'ils ne le verraient jamais. Néanmoins, ils avaient requis qu'elle le leur présente.

« Relax, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions nous marier, putain. » Lâcha Hiruma sur un ton badin et l'esprit de Mamori bloqua. Oh mon Dieu, elle ne pourrait jamais cacher son attitude jusqu'au mariage. Oh mon Dieu, si jamais ils se mariaient, alors elle devrait vivre sa vie dans le mensonge vis-à-vis de ses parents… pouvait-elle supporter ça ? Un instant –si Hiruma n'en faisait qu'à sa tête aujourd'hui, le mariage serait impossible.

« Sois juste gentil, d'accord ? Pour moi ? » Le supplia Mamori. « Pas d'injures, de flingues, de livre noir ou de chantage ! » Elle tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui, essayant de son mieux de lui faire les yeux de chien battu tout en ayant des doutes que cela marche.

« Puisque tu le dis ! » Hiruma ferma son ordinateur et la regarda avec un sourire : « Alors je n'amènerai que ma putain de meilleur artillerie. » Il lui sourit narquoisement. Elle était décidément bien trop mignonne pour lui parfois, et elle avait beau croire que son regard de chien battu ne lui faisait rien, mais c'était tout le contraire. Cependant, Hiruma ne comptait pas le lui avouer, aussi garda-t-il un visage de marbre. Il ne souhaitait pas savoir comment elle utiliserait son arme secrète au cas où elle l'apprenait.

« Hiruma-kun ! » Mamori le tapa gentiment. « Bon, je suppose que je ne peux pas cacher ton côté astucieux éternellement. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais ne sois pas en retard ! » Elle sortit de la salle du club, mais pas avant d'avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Hiruma comme à chaque fois qu'ils se quittaient pour la nuit. Elle devait rentrer faire à manger, et comme d'habitude les chances pour que tout soit parfait étaient très minces.

« Satanée copine. » Hiruma sourit et toucha sa joue là où ses lèvres l'avaient touché. L'endroit paraissait plus chaud que tout autre endroit de son visage et son sourire ne s'en fit que plus large encore. Le démon blond ouvrit de nouveau son ordinateur et regarda le jeu qu'il avait préparé pendant que Mamori récitait son mantra. « La jouer gentil, hein ? »

.

« Ah, comment ai-je pu oublier mes notes ! » Mamori retourna au club où Hiruma n'était nulle part en vue. Elle prit ses notes sur la table et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'écran de l'ordinateur resté ouvert. « Le Jeu du Gentil Garçon, hein ? Baka Hiruma. » Elle sourit amoureusement.

Peut-être qu'après tout l'introduction à ses parents ne serait pas aussi effroyable que prévue.


	2. Le Pari Perdu

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : kiyoshi rin_

* * *

Le pari perdu

* * *

C'était une soirée habituelle au bar où tous les ex-managers féminins d'équipe de football américain se retrouvaient chaque semaine pour passer du temps entre nanas. Bien qu'elles ne fussent plus managers lycéens désormais, elles se fréquentaient toujours. Les seules qui n'avaient pas occupé cette position mais se trouvaient tout de même là étaient la quarterback devenue mangaka, Karin Koizumi, et la pom-pom girl, Suzuna Taki.

« Hey, faisons un pari ! » Megu Tsuyumine, l'ex-manager des Zokugaku Chameleons, posa violemment sa chope de bière vide sur la table en bois. Mamori étouffa un rire, c'était toujours la même rengaine lorsque Megu buvait trop.

« Cool ! » S'exclama joyeusement Juri Sawai, l'ex-manager des Bando Spiders : elle avait aussi eu quelques chopes de trop.

« Ya ! Qui joue ? » Demanda Suzuna surexcitée.

« Tout le monde ! » S'exclama Megu. « Celles qui se désistent devront courir nues sur le terrain de foot de Saikyoudai ! »

« Megu ! » Mamori était choquée par l'effronterie de Megu. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rester à la maison au lieu de sortir avec ces filles. Elle se retourna et vit Karin et Koharu Wakana (Ojo White Knights) devenir rouge pivoine. Ces deux timides n'allaient pas refuser le pari maintenant que la punition était si cruelle.

« C'est quel genre de pari ? » Soupira Maruko Himuro (Hakushu Dinosaurs). « Très bien, j'en suis. »

Si la très sérieuse Maruko était de la partie, personne n'osa objecter puisqu'en général elle ne jouait pas. Mamori soupira, espérant juste que ce n'était pas trop stupide.

« OK, tout le monde doit appeler un mec et se faire passer pour saoul. Nous verrons qui débarquera en premier ! La dernière personne doit embrasser le mec sur la bouche le lendemain et prendre une photo comme preuve ! »

« Hors de question ! » S'exclama Koharu alors que ses joues étaient écarlates.

« Tu te désistes ? » Megu glissa un bras autour de Koharu et lui sourit.

« Non ! » Rougit Koharu.

Alors les filles sortirent leurs téléphones portables et commencèrent à taper les numéros, la limite étant un joueur par personne. La deuxième règle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler du pari. La troisième règle était qu'elles devaient mettre le haut-parleur lorsqu'elles passaient l'appel, ce que Mamori redoutait. La quatrième règle était que les mecs devaient venir les chercher à 11h et pas plus tôt. La dernière à s'en aller sera notée par le patron du bar qui connaissait bien leurs petits jeux.

Koharu savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas choisir Shin puisqu'il se fichait royalement de la savoir bourrée, et de plus il était sans doute en train de s'entrainer. Oh, et aussi le fait qu'il n'avait pas de portable n'aidait pas, ayant un problème chronique avec la technologie. Elle considéra Sakuraba, mais ce serait juste comme demander de mourir. Sakuraba avait déjà un million de fans qui lui couraient après, alors si elles découvraient qu'il était passé la prendre, elle allait le sentir passer. Ce qui ne lui restait qu'une option.

« Allo ? » La voix à l'autre bout du fil décrocha et elle avala la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge.

« Bonsoir… Takami-senpai, » dit-elle avec une voix de souris. Tout le monde regarda son téléphone.

« Oh, Koharu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Takami alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau, surpris que sa très discrète kouhai l'appelle.

« Euh… je suis un peu ivre là maintenant et je me demandais si tu pouvais … venir me chercher à 11h ? » Articula faiblement Koharu et tout le monde entoura le téléphone.

« Très bien, je viendrais. » Et puis Takami raccrocha.

« Wow, il est trop gentil, » commenta Juri.

C'était maintenant au tour de Juri et elle transpirait à grosses gouttes. Elle savait qu'appeler autant Akaba que Kotaro ne servirait à rien, puisque l'un était dans sa musique et l'autre n'était qu'un imbécile qui ne se préoccupait que de ses cheveux. Elle soupira, est-ce que Dieu ne pouvait pas avoir pitié d'elle ? Elle décida toutefois d'appeler Kotaro vu qu'il serait surement émoustillé si elle appelait Akaba à sa place.

« Juri, quoi de neuf ? » Répondit-il depuis un bar, puisqu'elle entendait la musique en fond.

« Viens me chercher à 11h, je me sens éméchée. » Dit-elle.

« C'est pas classe, mais je suis occupé là. » Juri voulait l'étrangler à travers le téléphone.

« D'accord, alors je vais appeler Akaba. » Elle savait que cette pique allait atteindre son égo surdéveloppé où Akaba tenait la place de rival.

« Quoi ? L'appeler à ma place ! C'est pas classe ! Je serais là à 11h tapantes ! » Il raccrocha.

« Ce baka ! » Juri était à deux doigts de retourner la table, mais Megu la retint.

Megu n'eut pas de problèmes pour qu'on vienne la chercher, ce qui ne surprit personne.

« Yo, Rui. Viens me chercher à 11h ou je te tue. » Hurla-t-elle dans le téléphone. Mamori imaginait Habashira ployer alors que ses tympans éclataient.

« OK ! Pas besoin de crier ! » Hurla-t-il aussi fort qu'elle avant de raccrocher.

« Du Megu tout craché, » commenta Suzuna.

Suzuna se saisit de son téléphone, n'ayant pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir qui appeler.

« Senaaaaa ! » Elle sourit lorsqu'elle entendit le déclic signifiant qu'il avait décroché.

« Suzuna, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? » Sa voix était ensommeillée, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il était toujours crevé après l'entrainement.

« Sena, je suis un peu soûle, tu peux venir me chercher à 11h ? » Demanda Suzuna. Tout le monde se plaignit mentalement : c'était carrément injuste d'appeler son petit copain.

« B-bourrée ? J'arrive aussi vite que possible ! » Mamori imaginait très bien Sena sortir de son lit en courant, parfaitement réveillé.

Maruko n'avait pas non plus à choisir qui appeler : c'était l'un des avantages d'être en couple. « Maria, je t'ai manqué ? C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ? » Maria était le surnom que Marco lui donnait et qui en général l'embêtait, mais désormais elle ne s'en formalisait plus. Enfin, c'est plutôt comme si elle avait arrêté de résister à son copain vu qu'elle savait qu'il ne changerait pas de si tôt.

« Marco, je suis ivre. Passe me prendre au bar à 11h. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Maria. »

Karin déglutit, c'était à elle maintenant. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le déranger… il devait être en plein entrainement, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus courir nue sur le terrain. Connaissant Megu, elle était très sérieuse concernant les personnes qui se désistaient. Sa tête était pleine de pensées. Elle ouvrit son téléphone et commença à composer un numéro, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant.

« Karin, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda une voix posée et tout le monde savait qui s'était. Evidemment, c'était lui que Karin avait choisi.

« Euh… U-unsui-sssan. » Karin rougit et tout le monde lui fit les yeux style _Karin a un copain_. « P-peux-tu venir me chercher à 11h ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Karin ? Tu as un problème ? » Unsui sentait que Karin était nerveuse parce qu'elle bégayait plus que d'habitude, non pas qu'il est compté mais il était assez observateur en tant que quarterback.

« Dé-désolée, je suis un peu i-ivre. » Elle virait à l'écarlate bien qu'Unsui ne soit pas là.

« Reste où tu es ! J'arrive, sois sage, d'accord ? » L'inquiétude d'Unsui ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il entendit dans quel état elle se trouvait.

« D'ac-accord, merci. » Karin poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque ce fut fini.

« Wow, il tient vraiment beaucoup à toi, non ? » Megu lui fit un clin d'œil et Karin tourna encore plus rouge si c'était même croyable.

Mamori essaya de s'esquiver, mais tout le monde, même Karin, l'encercla. Si Karin et Koharu l'avaient fait, alors elle aussi. Mamori soupira : elle ne voulait pas qu'elles entendent la conversation qu'elle aurait avec Hiruma puisqu'en général ils se chamaillaient toujours. Elle aurait bien appelé Sena à la place si Suzuna ne l'avait pas déjà réveillé. Son seul choix était donc l'ancien quarterback de Deimon.

Elle retint son souffle quand le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un ne réponde enfin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, putain d'manager ? » Prononça la voix rauque à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Protesta Mamori. Une fois qu'ils commençaient à s'engueuler, ils étaient dans leur propre monde à eux, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir ou n'étaient pas au même endroit.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il avec sa brusquerie habituelle à laquelle Mamori ne faisait plus attention, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres filles écoutent puisque c'était un choc pour elles. Bien sûr, elles savaient qu'il était comme ça avec les autres joueurs, mais elles n'auraient jamais cru qu'il s'adresserait de la sorte à son manager, en particulier une fille.

« Je suis soûle… tu peux passer me chercher ? » Demanda Mamori, se préparant à la réponse.

« Soûle ? » Elle entendit le très célèbre caquètement et s'y attendait un peu quand même. « L'ancienne membre du conseil disciplinaire est en train de se beurrer ? Ça va direct dans mon carnet ! »

Mamori sentit une veine éclater dans sa tête alors qu'Hiruma ajoutait de l'huile sur le feu. « H-Hiruma-kun ! Si tu ne viens pas me chercher, très bien ! Je n'aurais qu'à demander à Juumonji-kun de venir ! » Elle bluffait. Elle ne pourrait pas l'appeler, pas avec la règle qui stipulait que c'était un coup de fil par personne. Elle rougit à la pensée d'embrasser Hiruma. Il exigerait sûrement une copie de la photo où ils s'embrassaient pour la glisser dans son calepin. Non… il prendrait la photo lui-même.

« D'accord, putain d'manager, appelle-le ! » Il raccrocha, non sans avoir caqueté encore une fois comme un maniaque. L'ensemble du groupe était silencieux et ne savait pas quoi dire. Mamori était gênée et énervée en même temps aussi personne ne bougea. Elles avaient l'impression qu'elle allait exploser tôt ou tard et s'écartèrent donc un brin pour se préparer. Même Suzuna, qui connaissait le mieux Mamori, réalisait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire pour alléger son humiliation et les autres savaient que si Suzuna ne pouvait rien, alors elles non plus.

Bientôt les garçons arrivèrent au bar pour récupérer ces demoiselles enivrées. Le premier à se montrer fut Sena, puisqu'il était très inquiet pour Suzuna et était aussi le plus rapide de tous. Le deuxième était Unsui qui avec ses manières de gentleman fit jalouser Karin. Le troisième fut Marco, mais il avait une bonne excuse puisqu'il était allé acheter des roses sur le chemin. Le quatrième fut Habashira qui craignait l'ire de Megu et arriva en moto, mais Megu le punit quand même pour être arrivé si tard. Il dut porter sa moto sur son dos pendant que Megu était assise dessus. Le cinquième fut Tamaki qui n'avait pas vu le temps passer en préparant ses stratégies, mais Koharu, contrairement à Megu, était très conciliante. Le sixième fut Kotaro : Juri était juste contente de ne pas être la dernière. Elle s'était doutée qu'elle ne serait pas la première à s'en aller, mais être la dernière lui foutait vraiment les jetons car elle n'avait aucune envie d'embrasser son ami d'enfance. A chaque fois qu'un mec arrivait et que ce n'était pas Hiruma, Mamori buvait pour se calmer les nerfs.

« Ça va aller ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous ? » Suggéra Juri, mais Mamori refusa l'offre. Elle ne se sentait pas en super forme et ne voulait pas être la quatrième roue du carrosse. Alors elle leur mentit en disant qu'elle allait appeler un autre joueur des Devil Bats.

« Stupide Youichi ! » Grommela Mamori, ne s'embarrassant plus des honorifiques ou d'appeler Hiruma _Hiruma-kun._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, putain d'manager ? » Elle entendit une voix derrière elle et leva les yeux pour voir Hiruma au-dessus d'elle. Mamori eut un hoquet et fixa Hiruma.

« J'ai perdu le pari ! » S'exclama-t-elle hargneusement. « Je dois être punie maintenant ! »

« Je sais. » Il fondit sur elle et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et le repousser, son corps doubla son esprit et lui fit fermer les yeux. Elle goûta à la saveur mentholée de ses chewing-gums sans sucre et à celle du saké. Saké ? Ne venait-il pas directement de l'entrainement de foot ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander, elle entendit le déclic d'un appareil photo et elle était à peine éveillée. Après quelques secondes elle s'affaissa, sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hiruma. La seule manière qu'il avait de savoir qu'elle était juste endormie et pas inconsciente était les faibles ronflements qui émanaient d'elle.

« Tsss, » dit-il avec dédain, mais un petit sourire germa sur ses lèvres. A l'insu de Mamori, il avait été là depuis le début dès qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle retrouverait les filles à leur bar habituel. Il avait bu du saké et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles à chaque fois que Mamori parlait, comme si sa voix était celle de l'arbitre hurlant « touchdown ». Il était au courant pour le pari et pour une fois, cela ne le dérangeait pas de perdre.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre m'a fait traduire toute l'histoire. C'était touchant comment Hiruma utilisait l'excuse du pari pour embrasser une Mamori conscentante (grâce à l'alcool, vraiment ?) Le chapitre qui suit m'a également beaucoup touchée aussi vous l'aurez bientôt à votre disposition. Vu qu'il est plutôt long, un peu comme celui-là, ce ne sera pas pour desuite je pense vu la paperasse que j'ai à écrire pour l'école (je ne peux décemment pas passer 3h sur une traduction quant j'ai 5 pages à écrire en une nuit). Donc j'espère que vous savourerez ce chapitre du Quarterback et de Son Assistante ! Pour toute erreur de traduction, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews ! Signées ou non, je veux m'améliorer alors tout me va. J'ai d'autres fandom en cours, par ailleurs, d' Anime/Manga mais aussi de jeux [Vindictus est vraiment addictif]. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	3. Discussion En Cuisine

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : kiyoshi rin_

* * *

Discussion en cuisine

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : AU ! M pour sexe implicite**

Le sexe ne le gênait pas. Tout comme l'alcool, la drogue ou la cigarette. Des choses comme ça étaient normales dans le travail qu'il faisait.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais m'avoir pour plus d'une nuit, » murmura la femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés dans ses oreilles percées alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou et mordillait sa clavicule, la faisant couiner.

« Pas intéressé, » lui répondit-il en continuant de sucer l'endroit qu'il avait mordu tandis qu'elle gémissait.

« Je pourrais te donner tout l'argent que tu veux… c'est pour ça que tu le fais, non ? » Demanda la femme. Elle essaya de l'attirer à elle pour qu'il l'embrasse mais il détourna les lèvres et elle le laissa.

« Je te l'ai dit, coucher ensemble me va, mais je ne vais pas t'embrasser, putain. » Répliqua sèchement le blond.

Elle ricana : « Pourquoi ? Tu te retiens pour quelqu'un de spécial ? »

« C'est pas tes affaires, bordel, tu veux baiser ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il simplement, essayant d'éviter de s'énerver encore plus. Il devait respecter les souhaits des clients ou du moins c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais il s'en foutait carrément. Elle ne dit rien de plus et il continua ses sales affaires alors qu'elle gémissait de contentement.

Alors que la femme hurlait son nom au septième ciel, Hiruma ferma les yeux, prétendant que la voix rauque était plus douce et gentille, comme celle qui emplissait ses pensées lorsqu'il était seul. Il essaya de l'imaginer : les cheveux rouges, les yeux bleus pétillants, le visage en forme de cœur, les lèvres rosies, le sourire éclatant et cette magnifique voix qui le hantait de la meilleure des façons possibles.

Une fois qu'il eut accompli sa besogne, le blond se dégagea de la femme et commença à remettre ses pantalons noirs. Il enfila son tee-shirt noir avec un logo dessus, son écharpe noire, et se chaussa alors que la femme fumait une cigarette, son corps dévêtu à peine couvert par les fins draps de soie. Les volutes de fumée emplirent la chambre d'hôtel et il se détourna, malade de l'odeur.

« Merci pour le bon temps, l'argent devrait déjà être entre les mains de ton patron. Je t'appellerai encore. » La femme se leva et pouffa une dernière bouffée dans la chambre déjà polluée avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle disparaisse dans la salle de bains pour partir et s'essuyer la joue.

Il quitta l'hôtel et ignora les regards que tout le monde lui adressait. Personne n'avait besoin de demander quelle était sa ligne de métier –surtout quand un jeune de vingt ans avec des jeans déchirés, une veste de cuir et des Converses noires sortait d'un hôtel de luxe alors qu'il venait juste d'y entrer avec une femme riche et mature. De plus, avec son apparence de délinquant, personne n'osait lui adresser la parole de toute façon : pas même les gens avec qui il travaillait osaient. Beaucoup demandaient au patron pourquoi il avait engagé un tel gamin hargneux par ailleurs. Bien que la plupart des autres mecs pensaient qu'il n'allait pas réussir à cause de son attitude je-m'en-foutisme et de son manque de manières en face des clients, mais il était leur hôte numéro 1.

Hiruma était populaire avec les riches qui étaient habituées à se faire considérer avec respect et adoration, alors lorsqu'elles rencontraient quelqu'un qui leur répondait, franchement, ça les excitait. Grace à ça, il n'avait pas été viré du club qui se vantait d'avoir le meilleur service-client disponible. Ce cliché était vrai : toutes les filles aimaient les mauvais garçons. La plupart des hôtes essayaient de s'approprier cette image, mais les riches pouvaient différencier le faux du vrai.

Il continua à descendre le quartier de Roppongi, le seul quartier vivant la nuit. Il marcha le long de strip-clubs, de femmes portant les plus courts shorts possibles et entichaient les salariés bourrés à venir dans leur échoppe et d'hôtes qui essayaient de faire des affaires en abordant des dames repérées avec des créations de designer.

« Youichi ! » L'une des filles pouffa et lui fit un signe de la main. Il ignora la tentative de flirt d'elle et ses copines et continua à marcher jusqu'à arriver devant un club d'hôtes à l'enseigne rouge et noire intitulé le Deimon Host Club.

Beaucoup d'hôtes s'écartèrent terrifiés alors que les femmes le déshabillèrent lascivement du regard, mais il ne les prendrait jamais. C'étaient des prostitués de bas étage qui ne valaient rien par rapport à la clientèle grande classe qu'il côtoyait. Il rentra dans le club sans répondre à personne avant de bousculer le patron.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Musashi, paraissant plus vieux qu'Hiruma alors qu'ils avaient le même âge.

« Comme d'hab', satané vieux. Je vais me choper un truc à bouffer puisque je pouvais pas toucher à cette merde à l'hôtel. » Il le dépassa et se rendit dans la cuisine.

La cuisine était calme et on y préparait rarement de la nourriture pour les clients vu que c'était un débit de boissons, mais Musashi la maintenait pour les hôtes afin qu'ils mangent et pour couper des fruits.

« Oh, Hiruma-kun. Comment c'était aujourd'hui ? » Une fille avec des cheveux rouges sourit au blond alors qu'il débarquait dans la cuisine sans la saluer.

« Satanée cuisinière, j'ai la dalle ! » S'exclama-t-il, ne se préoccupant pas de sa question, et c'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre avant de s'arrêter de couper des fruits et de sortir une poêle.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais demander ! » Grommela Mamori, mais elle fit toutefois ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger : c'était toujours du omurice avec un petit visage heureux dessus dessiné au ketchup. Normalement il n'aimait pas ce qui était sucré, mais c'était la seule exception. Il s'assit sur un tabouret, son menton sur son coude, se taisant alors qu'il regardait sa cuisinière avec attention.

* * *

« Où est Youchi ? Il a un client, » demanda l'un des nouveaux hôtes à Musashi et ce dernier fit un signe vers la cuisine. Le nouvel hôte allait y entrer lorsque Musashi l'arrêta.

« Voilà une nouvelle règle pour toi, le bleu : personne ne le dérange pendant qu'il est dans la cuisine et personne ne rentre non plus, » l'informa Musashi, préférant dire au client d'attendre plutôt que de faire face au courroux du célèbre démon.

* * *

« Et voilà. » Mamori déposa une assiette de chaud omurice sur le comptoir avec une fourchette. Hiruma considéra le plat quelques secondes avant d'y gouter. Ça avait le même gout que la cuisine de sa mère et étrangement ça lui rappelait toujours sa mère qui était décédée.

« Pas mauvais, satanée cuisinière, » dit-il d'un ton bourru et elle sourit en continuant à couper les fruits.

_« Tu te retiens pour quelqu'un de spécial ? »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son dos et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait de manger.


	4. Cet Effrayant Monde

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : kiyoshi rin _

* * *

Cet effrayant monde

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Seconde partie de **_**Discussion en cuisine**_**, rated T.**

Les parents de Mamori lui avaient toujours dit quand elle était petite que ce monde était un endroit sombre et effrayant, mais qu'ils la protègeraient toujours de lui. Elle avait l'habitude de penser que sombre et effrayant faisaient référence à des monstres et au grand méchant loup du « Petit Chaperon Rouge » qui mangeait les enfants. Mais lorsqu'elle grandit, elle découvrit la véritable signification de sombre et effrayant.

Ses parents, qui lui avaient promis de prendre soin d'elle, moururent alors qu'elle atteignait ses 20 ans et sa famille conspira pour lui rafler son héritage. Avec les frais de l'école à payer, elle ravala sa fierté et chercha du boulot. Toutefois, toutes les places où les gens trouvaient habituellement du travail : les restaurants, les fast-foods, tout ça, n'embauchaient pas alors elle dû aller trainer du côté de Roppongi. Ayant été élevée dans la richesse, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cette facette du Japon existait à la lumière du jour.

« Hé jolie nee-chan, tu veux venir avec nous ? » Un hôte l'approcha et essaya de se saisir de son poignet.

« Non merci, » répondit-elle en s'éloignant le plus vite possible, ne remarquant pas la personne devant elle.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda un homme qui paraissait avoir 30 ans. Elle hocha la tête. L'homme la regarda et sut aussitôt qu'elle n'était ni une hôtesse ni une prostituée, juste quelqu'un de perdu. Elle erra de droite et de gauche jusqu'à trouver un écriteau d'embauche et à se présenter. Le propriétaire de l'établissement était le gentleman rencontré plus tôt. Après deux trois questions et un test culinaire, elle fut embauchée.

Au début, elle avait peur de la plupart des hôtes qui essayaient de flirter avec elle à l'exception d'un certain blondinet qui lui semblait familier. Il était grossier, jurait beaucoup et se querellait souvent avec elle. Rapidement, les autres hôtes arrêtèrent de la draguer et le blondinet était le seul qui pénétrait dans la cuisine à l'exception de Musashi qui venait chercher des fruits coupés à l'occasion.

Tout le monde appelait le blondinet « Youichi », mais ayant été élevée par des parents polis, elle était la seule qui s'adressait à lui en tant qu' « Hiruma-kun ». Et il était le seul à lui donner du « satanée cuisinière » au lieu d' « Anezaki ».

Le travail qu'elle faisait n'était pas si mal, il lui permettait d'aller à l'école pendant la journée et de faire ses devoirs et d'étudier le soir entre 4 et 10 heures. Et puis de 22 à 5 elle travaillait. Et elle était de retour à l'école pour 10h. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, mais ça lui suffisait et parfois même elle arrivait à faire la sieste alors qu'elle devait étudier et à étudier alors qu'elle devait bosser. La plupart du temps, elle ne faisait rien au boulot jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruma débarque, ce qui se passait généralement une fois qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa cliente.

.¦.

Les portes à double battant s'ouvrirent avec fracas et elle leva les yeux de l'assiette de fruits pour voir le blond débouler avec une expression fatiguée sur la figure.

« Oh, Hiruma-kun. Comment c'était aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment et en lui souriant, espérant qu'un jour il lui rendrait la pareille.

« Satanée cuisinière, j'ai la dalle ! » Dit-il abruptement en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais demander ! » Mamori savait que si Hiruma se comportait de la sorte c'était que sa cliente l'avait fait suer, mais bon, il avait toujours été comme ça depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il ne semblait jamais sourire et ce qui s'en apparentait le plus était ce rictus goguenard qu'il avait lorsqu'il faisait chanter quelqu'un. Elle se décida à ne pas débuter une conversation, puisque souvent le silence était réconfortant. Elle cuisina simplement ce qu'il voulait toujours manger.

Depuis les fourneaux, elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil lorsqu'il regardait ailleurs, son coude toujours sur le comptoir et ses cheveux blonds gélifiés en arrière. Elle admira la ligne définie de sa mâchoire et détourna les yeux quand il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle rougit légèrement et se concentra sur sa cuisine.

« Et voilà. » Elle déposa l'assiette et jaugea son expression, ce qui était vraiment dur puisque la plupart du temps il ne montrait que du déplaisir. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle fixait à chaque fois son assiette quelques secondes.

« Pas mauvais. » Dit-il et elle sourit. C'était la manière à Hiruma de dire qu'il trouvait ça délicieux même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle sourit et retourna couper les fruits.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle se tourna pour voir son assiette presque finie et elle se dit que la vitesse à laquelle il mangeait ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. Il sortit un bout de chewing-gum sans sucre à la menthe et commença à le mâcher : elle devina que c'était pour cacher l'haleine de nourriture.

« A plus ! » Répondit-il en sortant de la cuisine, la laissant de nouveau toute seule.

« Ah, les fruits, » se souvient-elle en les portant à l'extérieur. Elle quittait rarement la cuisine vu que la plupart du temps, Hiruma prenait l'assiette ou Musashi entrait quelques instants après. Musashi savait toujours quand les fruits étaient prêts, mais cette fois cependant, il n'apparut pas aussi décida-t-elle de s'en charger elle-même avant qu'ils ne soient plus frais.

Elle avait oublié combien le club d'hôtes était effrayant, les femmes la regardant comme si elle n'était rien, et elle préférait souvent éviter leurs regards vides. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les lueurs des chandeliers, les boots de cuir, l'odeur de l'alcool et des cigarettes mixant l'une avec l'autre et aussi l'atmosphère bruyante. Voir à nouveau tout ça lui rappela la première fois qu'elle avait passé ces portes et avait réussi à décrocher un emploi ici.

« Désolé, Anezaki-san. J'étais tellement pris que j'en ai oublié les fruits. » Musashi sortit de derrière le bar pour prendre l'assiette de fruits de ses mains. Son attention n'était plus sur lui maintenant, mais sur ce blondinet dont la table était entourée de richardes. Elle croisa son regard et il l'oeuilla quelques secondes avant de retourner à ses clientes.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine sans mot dire et les portes se fermèrent sur ce monde effrayant. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras et essaya de sortir de sa tête cette image d'Hiruma avec toutes ces femmes dehors. Elle avait toujours su quel milieu il fréquentait mais le voir en personne était différent de juste le savoir. Hiruma ne parlait jamais de son travail en face d'elle, leurs conversations se limitant souvent à des blagues sur son amour des choux à la crème et son habitude de faire chanter les autres pour qu'ils deviennent ses esclaves.

.¦.

« Satanée cuisinière, va dormir à la maison. » Elle entendit une voix rauque et leva les yeux pour voir Hiruma assis à côté d'elle au comptoir.

« Oh, Hiruma-kun. Il est temps de partir ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'heure. Il était 5h30 du matin aussi s'étira-t-elle un peu et se leva. « Je dois laver ton assiette et nettoyer le plan de travail, tu peux partir devant. »

« Déjà fait, alors allons-y, » la harcela-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la porte de derrière qu'elle empruntait toujours pour entrer et sortir. Il faisait particulièrement froid ce matin puisqu'on était presque fin novembre et elle pouvait voir son haleine. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud s'enrouler autour d'elle et vit qu'Hiruma avait arrangé sa longue écharpe noire afin qu'ils la partagent tous les deux.

« Satanée cuisinière, la prochaine fois, t'as intérêt à porter quelque chose de plus chaud pour pas putain de contaminer ma bouffe. » S'exclama-t-il et elle lui sourit en retour, ravie que l'écharpe cache le rouge de ses joues.

« D'accord et merci pour l'écharpe ! » Lui répondit-elle aussi fort alors qu'ils marchaient de concert. Peut-être que ce monde n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'elle le croyait… du moins pas tant qu'il était là.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Ce chap est pas mal, de mon point de vue. Il est surtout plausible et c'est ce que j'aime chez cet auteur. Je voudrais dire un grand merci à Mitsuko2813 qui m'a scrupuleusement corrigé cette trad, ses précieux conseils m'ont beaucoup aidé ! Et je trépigne d'avance pour les 2 prochains chapitres, qui sont encore mieux que ceux que vous avez pu lire jusqu'à présent ^^ Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*** **


	5. Dans La Maladie Et Dans La Santé

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : kiyoshi rin _

* * *

Dans la maladie et dans la santé

* * *

Mamori accéléra le pas et essaya d'héler un taxi. Les véhicules passaient sans la voir, la plupart des taxis étant occupés par des gens se mettant simplement à l'abri de la pluie. Elle s'était bêtement ruée dehors sans parapluie mais c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Elle avait besoin de parler à Hiruma –non, elle devait le voir.

Le téléphone avait sonné et elle avait décroché, sachant qui l'appelait au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Oui, Hiruma-kun ? » Dit-elle dans un bâillement.

« Putain d'manager. » Sa voix semblait différente comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Ayant été sa manager depuis trois ans déjà, elle savait à quoi ressemblait sa voix. Elle l'avait entendu hargneuse, irritée, joyeuse et sérieuse. Cette fois c'était différent.

« Hiruma-kun. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. Je voulais juste te dire que je n'irai pas à l'entrainement demain parce que j'ai des conneries à faire. » Mamori savait qu'il mentait. Rien n'outrepassait son amour pour le football. C'était lui qui avait décalé son examen d'entrée à Saikyoudai juste parce que ça tombait un jour d'entrainement pour Deimon. Dieu seul savait comment il s'était débrouillé par ailleurs.

« Hiruma-kun, j'arrive. »

« Bordel, putain d'manager. Arrête de me traiter comme l'un de ces idiots. » Elle perçut l'agacement dans sa voix mais il lui cachait toujours quelque chose.

* * *

Hiruma grogna et tata son front qui était brûlant. Il grommela des jurons. Il devrait se faire à manger ou prendre des médicaments mais son corps épuisé lui disait de rester immobile. Il venait juste de raccrocher et regrettait déjà d'avoir passé ce coup de fil. Maintenant, la putain d'manager se doutait qu'il était malade. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle : c'était la même nana qui avait retenu les règles du foot en une journée et créé un langage des signes secret que seuls eux deux connaissaient. Il entendit la porte être déverrouillé et jura de nouveau. Il avait voulu lui faire une blague et qu'elle patiente dehors un moment, mais son plan était tombé à l'eau lorsqu'il s'était rappelé qu'il lui avait donné un double de sa clé. Il lui avait demandé de récupérer son nouveau Sony Vaio qui était censé être livré pendant l'entrainement des Wizards.

« Hiruma-kun ! » Il pouvait déjà entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? » Il n'avait pas l'énergie de finir sa phrase par « putain d'manager ». Il leva les yeux pour la trouver dans ses pyjamas Rocket Bear qui étaient détrempés et collés à son corps, mettant en valeur chacune de ses courbes. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle serait aussi sexy dans une tenue aussi enfantine. Toutefois une autre préoccupation prit place dans son esprit aussi rapidement que la première s'était formée. « Tu as couru jusqu'ici ? » Il prit son silence pour un oui.

« Je vais te faire du porridge, je parie que tu n'as encore rien mangé ! » Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander où tout était puisque c'était elle en général qui le fournissait en nourriture saine. S'il mangeait comme il le voulait, il n'ingérerait que des chewing-gums à la menthe et des ramen. Elle sortit les carottes, l'algue, le riz et un pot. « Retourne te coucher, » dit-elle lorsqu'elle le vit essayer de la rejoindre : le pauvre pouvait à peine marcher. Elle lui indiqua la direction de sa chambre.

« Tu es trempée jusqu'aux os, putain d'manager. » Il toussa. « Va te changer. »

Mamori regarda vers le bas et réalisa que ses pyjamas rose clair avaient pris une teinte plus sombre. C'est vrai que c'était inconfortable aussi alla-t-elle dans sa chambre prendre une paire de boxers et un tee-shirt noir. Elle alla dans la salle de bains pour essorer autant d'eau que possible de ses habits avant de les pendre pour sécher. Elle enfila ensuite le tee-shirt qui était bien trop grand pour elle et le boxer qui lui allait tout juste avec l'élastique.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains et trouva Hiruma surveillant le pot. Il sentit une main lui enserrer la taille et elle l'aida à revenir à son lit. Il éclata de rire, qui aurait cru que le jour viendrait où l'ex-membre du comité de discipline serait dans son appartement, portant ses habits. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour, et il l'aurait taquiné à ce sujet, sans le marteau-piqueur qui faisait un ramdam dans sa tête.

« Youichi Hiruma, tu vas rester au lit et dormir jusqu'à ce que ce soit prêt, puis je te nourrirai. Si tu as un problème avec ça, tu peux en parler au lance-flammes dont je me servirai si tu n'obtempères pas, » le menaça-t-elle. Elle semblait avoir une affinité avec le feu. Riz-kun pouvait en attester.

Il décida qu'il fallait mieux l'écouter : il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour se quereller avec elle. Le quarterback tira les couvertures sur lui et elle se tenait à côté de son lit, le bordant. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il sentit quelque chose de froid et doux sur son front, et il s'endormit.

* * *

Mamori fixa son visage endormi un peu plus longtemps qu'une simple amie l'aurait fait. C'était comme si elle essayait de graver tous les détails de sa figure dans sa mémoire. Elle passa un doigt au-dessus de son front et traça son profil lentement. Elle sourit, même le Démon pouvait être mignon parfois. Elle vérifia l'heure : 2 heures du matin. Elle avait aussi besoin de dormir, mais en entendant Hiruma geindre dans son sommeil, elle ignora sa fatigue et le fait qu'elle avait classe le lendemain. L'école n'était pas sa plus grande préoccupation vu qu'elle se débrouillait bien et qu'elle pourrait toujours récupérer les notes de Taka ou de Yamato. Elle passa les deux prochaines heures à changer la serviette sur la tête d'Hiruma et à tapoter ses lèvres avec de l'eau. Une fois que le porridge fut prêt, elle lui dit de se réveiller et il mangea un petit bol sans faire d'histoires. Il se rendormit juste après et elle fit la vaisselle.

* * *

Hiruma se réveilla et regarda l'heure, il était 6h. Il vit des mèches de cheveux rouges sur le côté de son lit et trouva Mamori endormie. Elle s'était assoupie assisse en utilisant le côté de son lit comme oreiller. Il pouvait entendre ses légers ronflements, mais elle reniflait aussi.

« Oi, putain d'manager. » Il la secoua gentiment : elle ouvrit les yeux et rougit quelque peu.

« Hiruma-kun. » Elle toussa et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Hiruma commença à rire, ce qui le fit tousser aussi.

« On dirait bien que nous sommes tous les deux putain d'malades. »

Elle grogna. « Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Hiruma se moquait de son inquiétude à son sujet surtout quand elle était malade à son tour. Il saisit son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner du lit.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise par son mouvement.

« J'ai qu'une couverture et le salon est putain d'froid. »

« C'est bon, je boirai du thé chaud… » Elle renifla.

« Viens. »

« Mai… »

« Tu fais rentrer les courants d'air. » Sur ce, il la tira dans le lit et couvrit leurs deux corps d'une couverture. Il la sentit bouger un peu jusqu'à être confortablement installée. Il pouvait entendre ses faibles ronflements alors qu'elle laissait la fatigue prendre le dessus. Il envoya un SMS vite-fait à Yamato pour lui dire de s'occuper de l'entrainement puisque lui et la putain d'manager cherchaient de nouveaux joueurs. Une fois fait, il se glissa malicieusement plus près d'elle, prenant la liberté de sentir l'odeur de pluie qui embaumait toujours ses cheveux étalés sur son oreiller noir.

Il avait prévu d'attendre tout seul que la maladie s'en aille, mais avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui n'était pas si mal.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : *Mode Fangirl ON* Kyaaaaaaa ! *Mode Fangirl OFF* Voilà, juste pour dire que j'adore ce chapitre, un de mes drabbles favoris pour ce pairing. Je ne sais combien de fleurs il faut que j'envoie à kyoshi rin tellement je trouve beau ce qu'elle écrit. J'ai même demandé à mes deux bêta fans d'HiruMamo, Mitsuko2813 et Yuki-64, de vérifier ma traduction avant de la poster : Je veux que tout soit parfait. Pour ceux qui ont l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ou entendu quelque part le titre de ce chapitre, il s'agit d'une ligne dite par le prêtre à tous les mariages chrétiens : "Voulez-vous l'aimer, la/le chérir, l'honorer, et la/le garder, dans la maladie et dans la santé".**

**Il se peut que mes trads sortent un peu moins régulièrement que dans les trois derniers mois (41 chapitres publiés tout de même) vu que je fais maintenant partie du staff de l'EHP, l'encyclopédie officielle francophone d'Harry Potter et que j'ai à faire en classe. Mais j'ai ma liste et une ribambelle de jolies choses à vous faire lire avant Halloween^^ Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent et commentent, qu'ils soient inscrits ou non sur , ça me fait toujours sourire de voir l'attention que vous portez à mes trads. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	6. Séparation AigreDouce

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : kiyoshi rin _

* * *

Séparation aigre-douce

* * *

La remise des diplômes était pour beaucoup un superbe souvenir. Il y avait le lancer de chapeaux, les cris triomphants pour avoir réussi quatre années de dur labeur et les rêves du futur. Pour deux personnes toutefois c'était différent. C'était la fin d'une époque. Il n'y aurait plus de moqueries sur la gloutonne aux choux à la crème ou le fou de la gâchette. Plus de discussions secrètes en langue des signes du banc de touche au terrain. Plus de balai pour contrer les balles. Plus de moments intimement partagés dans la salle du club nettoyée par une certaine manager et salie par un certain quarterback.

Les deux avaient des destinées disparates : l'un passait quarterback pour la NFL et l'autre professeur de maternelle dans une institution prestigieuse. Il voulait vraiment lui demander de l'accompagner, mais il connaissait la réponse qu'elle lui servirait et comprenait que c'était injuste pour elle. Elle avait ses propres rêves aussi et ne pouvait pas le suivre éternellement. Les cinq dernières années avaient été belles, mais toutes les belles choses avaient une fin.

Et donc à travers l'immense foule, leurs regards se croisèrent dans l'auditorium. Il eut un rictus qui lui faisait le tour de la tête et dégaina ses flingues tandis qu'elle le regardait méchamment avec un balai dans les mains. S'ils se séparaient –ce serait avec une explosion, gunsmoke, des larmes et un sourire sur la figure.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Et oui^^ Un autre chapitre, si court, mais que voulez-vous, ils n'ont jamais été très bavards sur la relation particulière qu'ils ont entretenus à Deimon toutes ces années. Pour ceux qui remettraient en doute mon choix de ne pas traduire « gunsmoke », c'est parce qu'il s'agit du titre de ma première fan fiction sur ce pairing et que par nostalgie je ne pouvais pas y toucher. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mes lecteurs et mes bêtas qui me suivent depuis le début, et j'aimerais vraiment faire un câlin au commentateur anonyme qui m'a laissé un super hommage au précédent chapitre. Ça m'a fait monter les larmes aux yeux et franchement, c'est pour de telles déclarations que je sue sang et eau pour traduire plus encore des perles de la fan fiction anglophone^^' Miki bozu, vous tous me donnez le courage de continuer et de persévérer même quand je ne vois pas le bout d'un chapitre ou d'une fic. Je vous promets encore plein de jolies choses alors restez connectés ! Bonne lecture !**


	7. 7 Minutes Au Paradis

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : kiyoshi rin_

* * *

7 Minutes Au Paradis

* * *

~15h01~

Elle débarqua dans la salle du club, criant sur le blond occupé à taper sur son ordinateur la nouvelle stratégie pour battre les Ojo White Knights.

~15h02~

Il la taquina sur la boite de chez Kariya qu'elle tenait dans une main et essaya d'attraper le sachet qu'elle avait dans l'autre main.

~15h03~

Il y eut des coups de feu et des balles qui ricochèrent. La salle du club fut enfumée.

~15h04~

Elle souffla et commença à ranger le désordre ayant apparu entre hier et cette après-midi. Elle continua à lui rabâcher les oreilles sur ses méthodes de rangement laissant à désirer.

~15h05~

Il commença un nouveau chewing-gum et fit une bulle avec. Il la regarda préparer consciencieusement le café, faisant attention au rapport café moulu/eau.

~15h06~

Elle prit place en face de lui et ouvrit son cahier. Elle se mit à rédiger des plans de jeux et à copier des statistiques. Ils se passèrent leurs notes sans se regarder, tous les deux concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

~15h07~

Elle versa une tasse fumante de café brûlant dans son mug comme il l'aimait. Elle s'en versa aussi avant de lui tendre le sien. Il but le café noir et esquissa un sourire, prenant soin de ne pas être vu. C'était son paradis… jusqu'à ce que ces idiots viennent l'interrompre.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : La VO était au prétérit, mais j'avais l'impression que le présent passait mieux. A part pour la dernière phrase. Puis je me suis dite qu'il fallait que je colle le plus possible aux écrits de l'auteur aussi l'ai-je transformé au passé simple. Dites-moi ce que vous en dites, je pourrais toujours le refaire si tel est votre souhait. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	8. Besoin d'explications

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : kiyoshi rin_

* * *

Besoin d'explications

* * *

Ils se regardèrent, ignorant ce qui les entouraient et les gens autour. Le couple commença à soupirer à foison.

C'est putain d'stupide.

Alors pense à quelque chose !

Dis-lui juste la satanée vérité !

Il est trop jeune pour l'entendre.

Ce n'est plus un bébé, bordel !

Youichi, juste invente quelque chose !

Ils furent interrompus par un garçon avec des cheveux noirs en pique et de charmants yeux bleus. Il les regarda avec incrédulité et stupéfaction.

« Maman, Papa, je voulais juste savoir d'où les bébés viennent… pourquoi vous vous querellez ? » Demanda l'enfant de cinq ans. Ses parents se regardèrent et la brunette (N/T : aux cheveux rouges) poussa du coude le blond.

Ce dernier se pencha et souleva sa progéniture. « Je ne sais pas d'où viennent les autres gosses, mais tu viens d'un lapin et d'une nana en robe de mariée. »


	9. Secousse

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : kiyoshi rin_

* * *

Secousse

* * *

« Je savais que j'allais mourir aujourd'hui ! » Hurla la brunette alors qu'elle regardait l'autre personne à ses côtés conduire comme un maniaque.

« Ralentis ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Non, putain d'manager ! C'est plus marrant comme ça ! » Il tourna le volant et tapa dans d'autres autos en passant. La manager se saisit de la poignée sur le côté de l'auto, priant pour que ce soit bientôt fini.

« Il va y avoir des victimes ! » Protesta-t-elle.

« C'est le but. » Il sourit de son fameux rictus démoniaque qui démontrait que tout ceci l'amusait. « Arrête d'agir comme une putain d'mère. »

« Je voudrais bien, si seulement tu conduisais plus ... Attention ! » Elle ferma les yeux et attrapa le bras libre d'Hiruma. Ils tapèrent dans une autre auto.

« Relax, putain d'manager. C'est juste des auto-tamponneuses. » Il caqueta, amusé. Auto-tamponneuse ou pas, avec lui au volant, elle voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.


End file.
